Druken Questions And Sober Answers
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What kinda things come out of your mouth when your drunk? Rukia finds out after she wakes up in a certain fox-faced Captain's bed. LEMONS. One-shot!


**Lemony:** Desktop computers are fucking stupid! They go soooo slooooowwwww, where's my laptop!

**Wicked:** That's why I read instead of suffering the net, and cazcappy shut up. What's so wrong with being a Slytherin? Most people would rather be a snake than a badger lol.

**Awesome:** Hey Jaylonni ReAnn, LB93, how's that disco stick working for ya?

* * *

"Rukia I need you to these documents to Squad 3." Captain Jushiro Ukitake told his subordinate, Rukia gulped at the thought of going there. She really didn't want to face Squad 3's captain.

It was common knowledge she was afraid of the fox-face captain, but what was unknown is that it wasn't normal fear.

This was fear of attraction.

Honestly Rukia thought Gin was the hottest man in the Soul Society. Sure, Gin's voice made her feel like snakes where coiling around her neck, but in her dreams those snakes were slithering and slinking down her body wrapping her in their scaly embrace and holding her there as nothing more than a quirving body of desire.

Within the first few months of her attraction Rukia denied that she could ever like someone like Gin. He was cruel, sadistic, and sarcastic. And yet, he was mysterious, sullen, and powerful. Not to mention his presence was daunting. For some reason the raven-haired girl found herself thinking about him at random times of the day. His hair, his smile, his body...

Rukia had completely zoned out at her thoughts on the fox-faced captain. Ukitake snapped his fingers to bring her back to reality.

"Rukia," he said, Rukia blinked a few times before coming back to life.

"I'm sorry Captain, what did you ask me?"

Ukitake held up the paper work and handed it to Rukia.

"Please take these to Squad 3, give them to Captain Ichimaru."

Dammit! Rukia was gonna unload the paperwork on Izuru and make a break for it, she was hoping she wouldn't have to see Gin! But alas, fate had other plans.

Rukia began her trek from Squad 13 to Squad 3. Her legs where wobbling as she walked and every step she took she felt the noose of lust tightening.

This was horrible.

She would have to face Gin Ichimaru. Of all the people! Most likely he would tease her like he always did. Her heart began to skip beats once she walked into the Squad 3 barracks. She looked down at her feet once the men of the Squad three began to glower at her with their eyes gleaming.

Squad 3 favors mean-spiritedness.

Rukia finally made it to Gin's office without being accosted by anyone.

She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door, so soft in fact, she barely made a sound. However Gin had acute hearing.

"Come in." Was all he said, Rukia felt a lump form in her throat when she opened the door. Gin was sitting behind his desk with his hands laced in front of him. Rukia stood in the doorway unmoving.

"Ahh, Rukia." He said letting his voice fall, Rukia shuddered. "What brings you here?"

Rukia didn't answer instead she just held up the paperwork, still unmoving. Gin stated at her through squinted eyes and smirking happily.

"Aren't you gonna bring them to me?"

Rukia scuffled over her feet and walked like a robot to Gin's desk. She held them out to Gin who stood and took them from her. His finger tips grazed her hands, Rukia's breath hitched.

Gin cocked his head at the girl and arched an eyebrow.  
"Are we feeling alright?" Gin teased knowing damn good and well something with up with the younger Kuchiki.

"Fine...fine I'm just...fine." Rukia stammered, Gin's smirk didn't falter, he knew she was lying. The poor girl was shaken like a stripper.

"Are you sure?" Gin drawled curiously wanting to know what was bothering her. Rukia nodded unable to find her voice.

Gin leaned forward over the desk and cupped Rukia's chin. The raven-haired girl froze at the contact.

"You can tell me..." Gin purred intentionally torturing Rukia.

"Nothing Captain." Rukia blurted out with her face turning a hot shade of red. Gin cocked his head her, she was blushing. Well that was awkward, Gin knew she was afraid of him but she was the first person he had ever seen that blushed when frightened.

Maybe this was a different kind of fear...

"Rukia," Gin said his voice dropping low, Rukia shuddered again. "A good girl like you wouldn't lie to captain, would you?"

"I'm sorry Captain...I-I have to...go." Rukia said brushing away from him and backing away. She kept her eyes locked on Gin's smiling face, and then her eyes where locked with the ceiling...

_WHAM!_

Somehow, Rukia managed to trip over the chair in front of Gin desk and hit the floor flat on her back. She lay spread on the floor in front of the man of her dreams.

How embarrassing.

Gin slinked from around the desk and stood over her.

"Oh my, how clumsy of you." He chuckled, Rukia lifted herself wincing slightly. She prayed to God in Heaven that she was injured so that she would look less foolish.  
But nooooo, she was just fine.

Rukia's lower lip tremble and she felt tears come to her eyes. She was so embarrassed! Gin held out a hand to help her up, but Rukia bolted from the office whimpering and holding her hands over her eyes obviously crying.

"Hmmm..."

~Sometime Later~

Rukia had long sense cried her eyes out, Gin probably thought she was a total ditz. Who really just falls the fuck down?

Rukia.

Right on her back.

In front of Gin.

Rukia had retreated to farther parts of the Seritie and was happily drowning her sorrows in a bottle of Sake. Rangiku had joined her simply because Rukia didn't want to drink alone and sense she was buying Rangiku joined her.

"So ya' fell in front of em, eh?" Rangiku slurred already on her second bottle of Sake.

"R...right on my...ass!" Rukia hiccupped taking a heavy swig of Sake. Yup, who knew the younger Kuchiki liked to get good and toasted.

She wasn't toasted, she was SMASHED. Rukia managed to out-drink Rangkiu which was amazing considering her small size.

"What did he saaaaayyyy?" Rangiku continued,

"How clumsy of you!" Rukia mimicked with her best smirk. Rangiku's glazed over eyes went impossibly wide at what she saw next.

"Spea-Speak of the silver devil!"

Gin had walked into the bar where Rukia and Rangiku where drunk off their asses. It was Saturday and he only came here to drag Rangiku home to keep horny bar patrons from fondling her. Here he was again to retrieve his friend. His smile stretched from ear to ear when he saw Rukia...

Totally inherbrated.

He approached the two women smirking down at them

"Rukia? You drink?" Gin teased Rukia nodded swaying back and forth in her seat.

"Yup!" She said happily, Gin's expression remained unchanged when his eyes slid over to Rangiku.

"Rangiku," Gin began,

"I know...I know..." Rangiku slurred,

"Rukia, come on. I'll take you home, your..."

Gin was cut off by the sound of Rukia yelling.

"WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT ME!"

Gin was taken aback by her outburst,

"What are you-"

"Why did you have to be so fucking cute?" Rukia continued her eyes watering, Gin just stared at her.  
Did she ask why he was cute? Hell, Gin didn't know, he didn't even consider himself cute.

"Neh?" Was Gin said, Rukia continued her rant.

"I mean, here I am with a HUGE crush on you, and you laughed at me!"

Gin blinked at her, did she just say she had crush on him? Gin really wanted to hear more about what she had to say, so he thru both the women over his shoulder and hightailed it out of the bar.

Gin dumped Rangiku at Squad 10 into the hands of Hitsugaya who was livid that Rangiku was drunk again.

"Cccccaaaaapppppttttaaaainnnn..." Rangiku said wrapping her around him and passing the fuck out. Meanwhile Gin took Rukia back to Squad 3's living quarters.

"Go stupid! Go dumb!" Rukia sang while being thrown onto Gin's bed.

"YOU GO BOY!" Rukia shouted for no reason, Gin tried to pull away but Rukia whimpered softly.

"Rukia, just lie down." Gin instructed the intoxicated girl.

"I don't wanna!" Rukia cried with tears streaming down her face. "You think I'm a spazz."

Gin considered her words, did this have to do with what happened earlier?

"Rukia...didn't you say you had a crush on me or something?"

Rukia's pupils dilated.

"Duuuuhhh, you're so fucking hot!"

Apparently Rukia got loose lips when she was drunk. Gin wanted to hear how hot she thought he was.

"Really now?" Gin said sitting next to her on the edge of the bed,

"Yeah, look at your hair..." Rukia said playing with Gin's silver locks. "And your smile..." Rukia continued.

Suddenly her hand found his crotch.

"And I always thought your cock was huuuuuggggeee!"

At first Gin snickered, that snicker turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle turned into manic laughter. He laughed so hard he choked on air. Rukia really did have a thing for him.

Gin turned to her and found she passed the fuck out.

~The Next Morning~

Rukia awoke with her head pounding. She felt woozy and incredibly sore. She was laying on her stomach in bed, Rukia peeked her head over the covers and found she was in a large room. She tried lifting herself to find that there was weight on her side. Rukia slowly looked over and screamed bloddy murder.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Gin stirred next to her, rubbing his head.

"Good morning to you too." He said with his signature smirk. Rukia eyes where impossibly wide at the sight.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Rukia said in disbelief hoping and praying she was dreaming.

"The one and only." Gin answered rising out of bed, he was still dressed in his shinigami robes and so was Rukia.

"Captain, w-what happened last night?" She asked, being shy was the least of her problems, she just wanted to make sure nothing crazy happened.

"You got drunk," Gin explained smirking evilly, "and you said some pretty interesting things..."

Rukia nearly dropped dead. She knew in back of her mind she told Gin about her attraction.

"What did I say exactly?" Rukia inquired, Gin smirked evilly at the girl.

"You said you thought I had a huge…oh what was the word…oh yeah, cock."

Rukia felt all the blood drain from her face and she turned as white as a sheet. If she had said that, what else had she said? Rukia really didn't want to know, she just wanted to go hide under a rock and stay there for the rest of eternity.

Gin smirking down at her, not making a sound. He just stood there with his arms folded letting it all sink into the younger Kuchiki. Rukia curled her lips so that she looked mouth-less she couldn't belive she said that to his face!

"Captain Ichimaru…"

"Call me Gin, after what you told me last night I believe we are way past formal." Gin purred making Rukia shudder slightly.

"Gin…I um…"

"You what?"

"I feel so stupid!" Rukia cried blinking back tears, Gin sat next to her on the bed and patted her back.

"There, there," He cooed, "if you wanted to see how big my cock was you could have just asked."

Asked?

What kinda of fantasy world was he living in?

You don't just walk up to someone and say 'hey, what'cha packing in your pants?'

Rukia looked at him with her eyes wide, there was no way she could ask him that, Gin looked down at her smirking. Rukia couldn't tell if he was joking or was deadly serious.

"Well go on, ask me." Gin said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Rukia looked at everything but Gin at that moment. She couldn't ask…she just couldn't.

"Rukia, you'll never know unless you ask." Gin cooed to Rukia, he could see the indecisiveness on her face. Rukia badly wanted to know, but she was also shy about it.

"How big is it?" Rukia blurted out with her shoulders hunched and eyes closed.

"There now was that so hard?" Gin teased, yes it was the hardest thing Rukia ever had to do in her life! Rukia would rather give birth to sextuplets! Gin stood in front of her and folded his arms, Rukia looked up at him with her blue eyes wide at what he was going to say.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you how big my cock is." Gin said his words coated with mirth, Rukia's eyes flashed, she expected him to tease her but to openly humiliate her was another thing. Gin Ichimaru was a pro when it came to finding cracks in peoples self-security and picking at them.

"I'm going to show you," He finished, Rukia felt her heart stop.

Oh sweet Jesus.

She was going to have a heart attack!

Gin began to untie his obi when Rukia closed her eyes.

"Rukia, you won't see it with your eyes closed." Gin teased loving how uncomfortable she was. Rukia peeked one eye open to see Gin had totally untied his sash and let it fall to the floor. He lowered the upper half of his robes and his pale length jutted out to greet Rukia. The raven-haired Kuchiki turned a furious shade of crimson, she had never seen a bigger man in her life! She had only seen Renji's and even then he was average sized. Gin was nowhere near average, he was more along the lines of abnormal.

"Any more questions?" Gin asked just letting it all hang out (**Lemony:** literally!) Rukia's mouth moved yet no words formed.

"I'll take that as a yes, go on Rukia, ask me _anything_…" Gin let 'anything' slide of his tongue and let the word linger in the air. Rukia was sweating bullets.

And this is why one should never get drunk. Or drink at all for that matter.

"Um…um…w-what…" Rukia stammered,

"What can I do with it? Is that what you wanna know?"

Rukia nodded sullenly, Gin put a finger to his chin and pretended to think, his smile stretched to an unbelievable length (no pun intended). Gin leaned down so that he was practically nose to nose with Rukia.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you…" He said taking her by the shoulders and pulling her into a heated kiss. Rukia screamed into his mouth, she was so shocked that he had just kissed her she didn't know what else to do at that moment. Gin slid his tongue inside her mouth to silence her, Rukia gulped so hard she nearly swallowed his tongue. Eventually Rukia accepted the kiss and began to tongue wrestle with Gin enjoying the attention. Gin pulled away, eyeing Rukia, those red orbs sliding up and down her body. He grasped her shoulders once more and guided her onto the bed, giving her smoldering kisses along the way. Rukia had wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, Gin was grinding into her with his erection resting on her belly, and he began to part her robes gaining a gasp from the younger Kuchiki. Rukia couldn't say a word, she just let Gin handle everything, she was sniveling puddle of wanton desire now, there wasn't much she could do. Gin pushed her upper robes from her body and made short work of her bra while moving his lips sensually over hers. Rukia began to peel away Gin robes totally oblivious to the fact that she woke up in his bed, with a hangover, and had to ask 20 questions about his cock.

But hell, none of that mattered now.

Once they were free of their constricting clothing, Gin ran his hands down Rukia's tiny frame taking in every inch of flesh to memory. His hand came to rest on her stomach just above her heat.

"Its my turn to ask some questions," Gin murmured to her, Rukia swallowed hard she knew she would have answer. Hopefully she could get away with just nodding or shaking her head. Gin let his finger travel further, Rukia's breath hitched once she felt then part her folds and letting her flower blossom.

"Now Rukia, how long have you had a crush on me…" Gin asked petting her lightly, Rukia arched her back unable to answer. Gin stroked her faster and Rukia gasped.

"A long time!" Rukia finally blurted out, Gin smirked.

"How long is a long time?" He asked slowing his ministrations.

"Sense…sense the first time we met…ohhhhh…when I was walking with my Nii-sama…"

Gin slowly inserted his finger and began to twist and wither it inside the moaning girl. If Gin didn't fuck her now Rukia was gonna lose her damn mind.

"Do you like me touching you?" Gin continued cocking his head and speeding up his ministration, Rukia bit her lower lip to stifle a moan. Gin, a bit annoyed with the lack of an answer, inserted another digit into her heat and jerked them in and out her.

"Yes!" Rukia cried finally losing herself, Gin smirked this was oh so fun.

"Yes what?" He teased, flicking his fingers making Rukia groan.

"I like you touching me…"

Gin removed his fingers and Rukia sank back on the bed panting and totally obvious to the world around her.

"Would you like me to fuck you with my cock that you where sooo curious about?" Gin mocked, Rukia nodded despite herself. Gin decided he wouldn't torture the little rabbit and rolled on top of her. Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at the sight of Gin on top of her, she had only seen this in her dreams.

But this was no fluffy dream.

It was bad-ass reality.

Gin reached between the bodies and guided his weeping coking into Rukia who happily accepted him into her tight embrace. The raven-haired girl could restrain a loud moan that escaped her lips. Gin took a deep breath to calm himself. Once Rukia had time to adjust he began to glide himself in and out of her slowly savoring the feeling of her hot wetness surrounding him.

"Faster…please…" Rukia begged, Gin smirked,

"Now you feel the need to ask." He chuckled speeding up slightly, he watched her reaction carefully wanting to know how to make her lust for him long after this little encounter. It would seem she responded to speed, and what was known to just about everyone, Gin was the resident speed demon. With each hard thrust Gin sped up moving so fast his hips looked blurred. Rukia's eyes snapped shut and she arched as high and as tight as he back would let her, wanting to take Gin deeper. Gin suddenly thru her legs over his shoulders and raised himself to a push-up position, he continued to hammer into Rukia's tight, hot core. Rukia was beneath him screaming out his name and obscenities. Never once did hse think she would be trapped under Gin with her fucking the shit out her. She never thought she'd get drunk either.

But hey, there's a first time for everything.

"Gin…oh my God…oh my God…" Rukia stammered feeling her stomach tighten, Gin's head was dropped in pleasure looking down at her with fire blazing in his red eyes. Rukia was crying out loudly now, begging Gin not to stop, withering beneath the power of his ferocious thrusts.

"Rukia…for fuck sake woman!" Gin growled once he felt Rukia's silky walls squeeze and clamp down on him with such a force he had to acknowledge it. He was thoroughly enjoying this, and wanted to push the younger Kuchiki to a point of no return. Her past lovers didn't mean shit, as of now Rukia Kuchiki was property of Gin Ichimaru.

"Gin…harder…" Rukia moaned, Gin complied with her demand and pulled his body into automatic overdrive. He couldn't stop now if he tried, he was too into her, to deep, and too in love at the moment.

"Gin, please…don't ever stop!" Rukia cried finally having her orgasm crash over her with suck a force her knees buckled around Gin's neck. Her stomach was tight, her legs where cramping from being held in such an awkward position, and she was cumming her brains out.

Gin meanwhile, was turning blue in the face from being strangled by Rukia's legs, his arms were on fire from holding himself up, and his body was screaming for release.

Then it happened.

Gin and Rukia both came, she smothered his cock in her burning jucies and drowned her inner woman with his seed. Gin rolled his now beloved Kuchiki and stared into her eyes, she was half-asleep and the only sound that could be heard was her light panting.

"That was…" Rukia uttered, "Wonderful."

"Wanna have a drink tonight?"

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** Hehe, and another lemon for the collection.

**Wicked:** You just don't know when to quit do you? Oh well, if it works for you my darkling.

**Awesome:** *looks at Jaylonni ReAnn and LB93* *smirks*…REVIEW!


End file.
